One Starry Night
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: If you're wondering, this is not an inbreeding fanfic, though that would also be pretty SAD. No - this is a brother/sister bonding fic - and yes, I know it would never really happen, but in the real DBZ, there is no Yasai. So there. (Yes, Yasai is Vege


Sitting on a lonely Capsule Corp rooftop, Vegeta stared off at the black sky - speckled with stars. After hours of searching the quiet sky, he pin-pointed the spot where his planet had once revolved... he could barely see the dust cloud - it was huge, and from Earth, normal human eyes couldn't have spotted it. He probably wouldn't have found it if he hadn't been looking for it for so long.   
A sudden crunch of gravel so far below alerted Vegeta's attention. He looked away from what was left of Vegeta-sei for a moment... he could find it now once he had already searched the sky. The prince peered down at the slowly proceeding young girl who was making her way up the garden fence against the wall - ivy was weaving its way up.  
The child made it to the roof, and pulled her legs up the rest of the way. Then, turning her face up to see Vegeta, she shrunk down in fear of her uncle in case he was having another moody day, cocking her head. "Uncle Vegeta?" Pan addressed him. Vegeta nodded her on, solemnly. "Mommy wanted me to find out if you were okay." Pan quietly crawled up to where Vegeta sat, who went back to staring up at the stars.  
"Whatcha looking at?" Pan asked quietly.  
"Nothing." To this seven year old girl, 'nothing' meant 'I don't want to speak to you', but he literally meant nothing, as his planet was hardly more than a dust cloud, floating out in space so far away, and that's what he was looking at.  
"Oh. Okay." Pan turned to leave, but spread a small smile across her face. "Uncle Vegeta, maybe Mommy will want to look at Nothing with you."  
Yasai levitated easily to where Pan greeted her.  
"Uncle Vegi-chan is looking at Nothing, and I want down," Pan said, jumping into her mothers arms. After Yasai gently set the kid down onto the pebbles, Pan ran back into the Capsule Corp house - light from inside the door shining outward, then the door closed, and Yasai could only see the silhouette of Vegeta's unmoving figure. He was still staring at the sky.  
With extreme silentness, Yasai landed on the rounded roof, stepping quietly to her brother. Once she made it to his side, she sat down as well, staring in the direction Vegeta stared - non-blinking. "What's wrong, Beji-chan?" Yasai asked, after not finding anything of pin-pointing interest in the deep, starry twilight.  
Vegeta slowly turned his head to Yasai, looking at her as if he hadn't seen her for a long time. "You don't even remember it?"  
"Remember what, Niichan?" Yasai asked worriedly, scooting closer to her brother.  
"When the queen of Vegeta-sei gave birth to a female - she was so happy. Her husband was a little discouraged. I was somewhat angry - and relieved at the same time... I was mad that she had born a girl - relieved because I thought the child would never surpass me in power. The king told me to train the child - his last wish of me before he became too busy with all of his business and power... confusion because the planet was gone... so I did as he asked, and trained the child. She just got in my way a lot - slowed me down... I wondered why the king even wanted me to train her. But the kid DID surpass me... after all I had done to train myself - my own trainee surpassed me! I hadn't realized it until I saw her turn super saiyan... I saw it! The first in 2000 years - and she had done it before even me!" Vegeta hadn't finished, but Yasai interrupted.  
"You could not have seen, Vegi-chan! You were dead.."  
"Somehow - I saw... and that child grew up - and I hadn't even realized that the queen was more than a weak female saiyan... she couldn't have been - if she had been able to give breath to such a miraculous young girl - probably the strongest female saiyan in all history, no doubt! The royal family is just a flash in the past - a memory... The planet - which I lived on for sixteen years - it all changed... And after all the fighting and killing, and blowing up planets... I came back to the planet of Vegeta-sei... Welcomed by the queen I never knew would just disappear with all the rest of the world... my whole life until I trained the princess is just a memory - and you can't change the past, so it will stay nothing more than a memory forever on," Vegeta stared back up into the sky, and Yasai finally saw what Vegeta had been looking at.  
"You miss Vegeta-sei," Yasai said. "I know - I will never have memories of that planet - and I could never miss something I have no recollection of... but I understand what it would feel like... The place you have called home for so many years, and then in one flick of the wrist, it's all just a memory - non-existant... no longer what stands... you can do nothing more for the planet, Vegeta - the destructor is dead. And killed by the saiyan hand, might I add - your own son. You can't get much better than that.."  
"The monster is dead - but revenge is only sweet for so long - then you wish that when that person is gone, everything they have done is fixed, and things can go back to the way they were," Vegeta answered.  
"Remember... a long time ago - when you spoke and I heard your words? Right before you left, you poured your heart out, and you knew that everything happens for a reason... I heard everything you said. Vegeta-sei is gone, but you are not - and you are a part of Vegeta-sei - it lives on. Home is where your family is, Vegeta," Yasai said back.  
"Do you like being one of the last surviving saiyans, Yasai?" Vegeta asked.  
"Sometimes I wish there were more people as proud as you, Vegeta," Yasai answered, shaking her head.  
"Just wonder... there were millions of proud people on that planet," Vegeta said.  
"Not many as proud as my brother," Yasai replied.  
"Yasai... a word of advice... Live life while you can - you don't know when the whole world will turn on you. It may, and it may not. It's a chance everyone takes. Some are lucky, and some live their whole lives wondering why they even exist," Vegeta said, staring back up at the stars.  
"I don't know what you're thinking, Niichan, but you're not one of those people who should wonder why they exist - because I can name many reasons. You're lucky - or at least you should be - because I couldn't explain in words how much I love you, and how much you have helped me to become who I am. You should be proud of your son - and your daughter. You should be proud of yourself for being so great, and changing everything. Just remember - if it weren't for you, Freeza would not have been defeated. You might as well have spit in his face and run him down as easy as you killed Nappa - which I should say - was a pretty cool thing you did," Yasai grinned, and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.  
He resisted for a second, but let it go - wrapping his own gloved hands around his sister. "Thank you, Yasai... I love you, too-"  
Vegeta was interrupted as Yasai kissed him lightly - he stopped abruptly, staring strangely at his sister. "What was that for?"  
"That was the second time in all of my life - that you have told me you loved me... do you remember the first time?"  
Vegeta shook his head.  
"It was right before you honorably sacraficed yourself against Majin Buu... Right before you said those words - you kissed me. So now I must return what you have given," Yasai smiled, and this time, Vegeta pulled back into the hug.  
"So when you look up at Vegeta-sei... what do you see? A pile of dust? Do pleasant memories run through your head? Things you wanted to change?" Yasai asked, clinging to her brother like a little girl to her father.  
"I would change nothing. The planet is a small price to pay because if it had not blown up, I know I would still feel empty - and I would not recognize your significance in the life I live. Pleasant memories do run through my mind at times, but present times are overpowering the past - and you can't live in the past forever, or it will just eat your soul away. I will never see a pile of dust, because it is much more than that. Though you may think of it that way - you never knew it the way I did," Vegeta said.  
"I do not see a pile of dust, Vegi-chan, even though my memories will never be as many as you have, and though I don't have any memories at all - I can see how anyone could miss it - even you who hasn't spoken of it at all after it disappeared," Yasai whispered.  
"Just because I do not speak of it, doesn't mean I don't think of it," Vegeta answered.  
The sun began to rise - the two took one last look at the remains of Vegeta-sei as the stars disappeared, and were replaced with a purplish pink color.  
My heart does not break now, for Vegeta-sei still exists, just so long as my brother...   
just so long as my sister...  
...still exists. Because he...  
she...  
...is my greatest, and happiest, memory of the whole planet.  
And even though they would pretend this moment never happened after they awake from their wonderful slumber with the comfort of the other in their arms - they would still love each other forever... and after that night of sharing souls, they would never forget it - and remember they had stood on their faithful planet of Vegeta-sei once again.  
  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  



End file.
